Hopeless Romantic
by faith-chan11
Summary: Valentine's Day is usually the worst day of the year to Haru. Maybe this year will be better by some chance... That is, if he can finally show Makoto how he feels. (Much fluff ensues.)


Valentine's Day was pretty much the bane of Haruka Nanase's existence. An entire day devoted to infatuation, overpriced candy, and cheesy cards was how he saw it. Valentine's Day was nothing more than an excuse for lovestruck girls to shove their gaudy boxes of chocolates and professions of love into Makoto's face. Haru gritted his teeth at the thought.

He soon exhaled through his nose, realizing how ridiculous he was being; It wasn't their fault for falling in love with Makoto. He was undoubtedly the most attractive, both physically and characteristically, boy in the entire town. Besides, wasn't Haru just the same? A lovestruck boy trying to get Makoto's attention? Haru shook his head to expel the thought. Of course not! It definitely wasn't like that!

Yet here Haruka Nanase stood in the grocery store on February 13th, gathering ingredients for a chocolate cake, with a big stuffed animal already in the cart.

But he wasn't a hopeless romantic at all!

He just wanted to do something nice for Makoto on was all. He knew how uncomfortable his friend got on Valentine's Day with all those love confessions, and he just wanted to cheer him up. He wasn't being romantic!

It wasn't like he had been knitting Makoto a navy blue sweater for the past two months, carefully tailoring each part to make sure it would fit his body comfortably, and knitted an intricate orca design on the front.

Except he had.

Haru sighed and placed some eggs into the cart. He walked along, grimacing as he walked past the Valentine's Day aisle. He paused, however, when he heard, "What kind of chocolate do you think Tachibana-kun would like?"

"Hmmm. I don't know. Maybe this one?"

Haru peeked around the corner to see a group of girls looking at heart-shaped chocolate boxes. He saw the box the girl was holding was dark chocolate.

"Okay!" The other girl agreed.

Haru walked along, smirking a little.

 _Makoto hates dark chocolate._

Haru was almost to the cash register when sandy brown hair and an unmistakable large build caught his eye. He froze in place, scared Makoto would catch him with this sappy cat stuffed animal in his cart. He ducked and checked out hurriedly, quickly making his way to the door, but not before he saw a boquet of roses in Makoto's basket, along with a box of tea.

Haru couldn't help but find it strange. Who were those for? Maybe it was for his mother; Yes, that was it. Makoto and Haru usually went to the store together though; Why wouldn't Makoto text him to see if he wanted to come? Perhaps he didn't want Haru to know what he was getting. Roses were usually something you got for someone you love romantically... which meant... Was Makoto in love? And Haru didn't know about it? The thought made Haru ill, and he suddenly felt stupid for even thinking this might be the year he would finally tell Makoto how he felt.

XOXO

"Good morning, Haru-chan!" Makoto said warmly, extending his open hand to a soaking Haru in the bathtub.

"Drop the -chan." The raven haired boy sighed, intertwining his hand with Makoto's to stand up. The taller boy's green eyes sparkled as he chuckled at Haru's usual monotone response.

When Haru had stood up, he realized Makoto was still holding his hand and heat raised to his cheeks. The smaller boy looked up at him to find Makoto smiling like an actual angel.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Haru." He said, tilting his head slightly.

Haru blinked several times and cast his gaze to the side in a pathetic attempt to hide his blush.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Makoto..." Haru said softly. He couldn't deny that he wanted to be the first one that said it to him today.

Makoto smiled bashfully again and slowly let go of his hand, which Haru immediately missed.

"We should get going, don't you think?" Makoto said cheerfully.

XOXO

It was only lunch, and Makoto had already received 9 boxes of chocolate, 7 love letters, and 4 verbal confessions.

"Wow, Mako-chan! I think this year's a record!" Nagisa exclaimed, scrounging through Makoto's pile of chocolate.

Haru glared at him.

 _Don't rub it in._

Nagisa just giggled. "Ne Mako-chan, can I have this one?" He held one up.

Rei reprimanded him. "Nagisa, Makoto-senpai just received that today! I'm sure he'd like to go through them first!"

"It's fine, Rei. You can have all of them if you want, Nagisa." Makoto forced a small smile.

His magenta eyes went huge. "Whaaaat? You don't want any of them? But you love chocolate, Mako-chan!"

"It doesn't feel right though... I don't reciprocate any of their feelings... It would be wrong for me to take them..."

Nagisa gave Makoto a sympathetic smile, shrugged, and began to dig through the candy, earning a "Nagisa-kun!" from Rei.

Haru glanced over at Makoto. His green eyes were a bit tired and dark from stress, but he still had a small smile plastered on his face. Makoto was such a timid and gentle person, and Haru knew he got so stressed out from all this unwanted attention. The blue eyed boy sighed and wished this day would be over already.

XOXO

It was finally the end of the school day, and just as the two boys were about to head home, they were approached by a short, brunette girl with big brown eyes. Haru soon identified her as the girl he saw yesterday at the store and heaved internally. She was quite pretty and shy, which only made Haru feel worse.

"T-Tachibana-kun, would you please accept this? I didn't know what kind you would like but I hope you like this kind..." She timidly held out the box of dark chocolate to Makoto.

Makoto smiled sweetly, as with every other present today. "Of course! Thank you so much, you really didn't have to do this. Happy Valentine's Day." He smiled politely once again.

"H-Happy Valentine's Day, Makoto." She said softly with an obvious blush before scurrying away quickly.

Haru felt a sharp pain in his chest.

 _She was perfect for him._

Once she was gone, Makoto sighed quietly and handed the box to Haru. The smaller boy shook his head.

"It's dark chocolate, though. Neither me or Nagisa likes it, so it's up to you."

Haru's eyes met Makoto's green pleading ones, and he took the box with a small huff. Why was he so bad at resisting Makoto?

"It's so nice that so many people think of me on Valenine's Day... It's just... I feel bad because I don't have anything for them in return."

Haru felt like slapping his palm to his face. How dense could Makoto be? No one got Makoto anything hoping that he would give them something in return. Everyone did it so that maybe, just for even a little bit, Makoto would notice them; Makoto would give them one of those little smiles full of pure joy and sunshine, and just maybe so that they might have a chance with him.

Haru just shrugged and changed subjects as they approached their houses. "Are you still spending the night tonight?"

"Of course, Haru-chan. I wouldn't forget it." The brunette smiled. "Do you mind if I go home first and change?"

Haru shook his head.

"See you in a few, then!"

XOXO

Haru wore a loose, cream colored sweater tonight, which totally had nothing to do with the fact that Makoto once told him he liked it on him. Haru put the chocolate cake in the oven when he heard the anticipated knock at the door. He went the door and twisted the knob, nearly stumbling back at the sight that greeted him.

There Makoto Tachibana stood, hair neatly swept to the side, wearing a crisp, white button up shirt, and holding a boquet of roses; To say he looked like a Greek god, or even an _angel_ was an understatement.

Haru tried to get his mouth to form words, but his mind seemed to go completely blank when he looked into those deep emerald eyes, perfectly exposed by the way his bangs were swept out of his face.

Makoto just blushed and laughed softly at Haru's entrancement.

"For you." Makoto handed the roses to Haru, which only made the shorter boy turn the exact same color as the scarlet flowers.

"T-Thank you." Haru murmured and held the flowers tenderly. "Um... You look..." He gulped as heat rose to his ears. "Nice." He tried as much as humanly possible not to stare with his mouth hanging open.

Makoto chuckled heartily again and rubbed his neck shyly. "Thank you, Haru. You look really nice too."

 _Stupid Makoto! Don't say such embarassing things..._

Haru let Makoto inside, still blushing furiously. As soon as he did, a wave of a pleasant scent washed over him and he realized Makoto was wearing cologne.

The raven haired boy quickly fetched a vase and filled it with water, then placed the roses inside and set them in the window.

"Thank you, Makoto. You didn't have to do that."

Makoto shook his head. "I thought you might like them. Besides, it is a special day, right?" He laughed timidly and changed the subject. "It smells really good in here..."

"I'm making beef curry and chocolate cake."

"Ah, that sounds really good! You know me too well, Haru-chan."

Haru took Makoto's wrist and led him into the living room.

"Haru?"

"Sit."

"Okay..."

Haru left the room and came back after a moment with a package wrapped in red paper.

"Here." He awkwardly handed him the box and sat down beside him.

"Haaaru! You didn't have to get me anything! You're already making dinner!" Makoto whined, his eyebrows pulling together.

"It's not much..."

Makoto scoffed in disbelief and began to rip the paper.

"Haru! It's so cute!" He took the cat plushie out and held it tenderly. "It looks just like the stray cat at the end of the steps!" The brunette marveled.

"That's why it reminded me of you..." Haru said and immediately regretted.

 _Why did he say something so cheesy?_

Makoto seemed to appreciate it though. "Thank you, Haru! I love it! It will remind me of you, too."

 _At least Makoto was cheesy too._

The brunette began to open the second half of his gift which was at the bottom of the box, wrapped in pink tissue paper.

"Haru!" He exclaimed once he saw it. "You made this!" Makoto said excitedly. It wasn't even a question; He recognized Haru's stitch work. "It's so beautiful, Haru-chan..." He hugged it to his chest like a little kid on Christmas.

"It's just a sweater..." Haru mumbled, looking away to hide his very obvious blush.

"But Haru worked so hard to make it and it's really nice. Can I try it on?"

Haru shrugged, not understanding why Makoto would ask for his permission.

Makoto unbuttoned his shirt and quickly slipped it off, exposing his perfectly broad and toned chest, those chiseled muscles forming a V shape where his stomach met his pelvis... Haru caught himself staring again.

He was interupted when Makoto slipped the navy blue sweater over his head.

"Wow Haru, it fits really good! It's so soft... Thank you, Haru-chan. I love it." The taller boy gave another bright smile, matching perfectly with those gorgeous, sparkling green eyes.

"Really, it's no-!" He was caught in the middle of his sentence when Makoto caught him in a giant hug.

Makoto's body was warm around his, and he succumbed to the familiar, comforting feeling. He rested his head on his tall friend's shoulder and his arms around his waist.

Haru missed this so much. They used to do it all the time as kids, but it became less and less socially acceptable as they grew older. Haru was utterly in love with his best friend though, and he didn't care what society had to say about it.

"I have something for Haru-chan too..." Makoto said, slowly pulling away.

Haru pouted, not wanting to break the hug. "You already gave me a present."

The brunette laughed a little. "That wasn't a real present though." He argued as he pulled a small box from his pocket and placed it in Haru's hand.

Haru opened the velvet box and his eyes went wide. Inside was a beautiful, silver dolphin pendant connected to a matching silver chain.

"M-Makoto... It's beautiful... Idiot, this must have cost you a fortune..." Haru looked up at him with big sapphire blue eyes.

Makoto shook his head and smiled gently. "I really wanted you to have it though."

Haru huffed and hugged Makoto again. "Thank you, Makoto."

The taller boy shook his head and wrapped his arms around Haru to rub his back.

"Ne Haru-chan, um, I need to tell-" Makoto was interupted when the oven timer went off, signaling that the food was done.

"What was that?" Haru looked up at him and asked.

"O-oh, nothing. Let's eat!" He said nervously and got up. "I'll make some tea!" Makoto said an octave higher than his normal voice. It was then that Haru realized that his best friend was blushing down to his neck.

"Okay." Haru agreed and got up with him.

XOXO

"Haru-chan that was delicious! You should be a chef!" Makoto praised.

Haru scoffed and sat down beside him on the couch.

"Makoto, what was that you were saying earlier?"

Makoto's face flushed immediately. "What do you mean?"

Haru rolled his eyes and softly poked Makoto in the stomach. "Idiot, you know what I mean."

The green eyed boy scratched his neck timidly, embarassed at being caught in his ruse. "I-It was nothing Haru-chan! What should we watch? Maybe something sci-fi, or mystery-"

"Makoto."

"Eh, Haru, can't we just move on?" Makoto covered his face with his hands.

Haru moved his hands out of the way. "Just tell me what you were going to say, Makoto."

Makoto sighed. "You might hate me..."

"You're an idiot Makoto. I could never hate you." Haru said stubbornly.

"Ehhh! I can't do it, Haru!"

The raven haired boy held Makoto's hand. "It's okay, Makoto." He said softly.

The taller boy breathed out a shaky sigh. "Um, okay, um, Haru, oh god, I... I just- you're the most amazing person I've ever met, Haru. A-And you- you're just so beautiful in every way... I really, really like you. Not even that, Haru, I-I love you." Makoto looked like he was about to cry after his stuttery-awkward, nerve-wracking profession, and undeniably the most adorable thing Haru has ever heard.

Not once did Makoto stutter or forget how to talk when approached by an admirer today, but he just couldn't form a comprehensible sentence when Haru was staring at him with those beautiful blue doe eyes, a heavy blush beginning to settle into his porcelain face.

After a few seconds and Haru still hadn't replied, still gazing at him with half parted lips, panic began to set in.

"I-I'm sorry, Haru, I'm so s-sorry I shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't have made you uncomfortable like that, I-I can leave if you want, I'm so, so s-mpf!"

It only took a few seconds for Haru to snap out of his daze and realize that Makoto was on the verge of tears and nearly going into hysteria; That was unacceptable. There was nothing he could say fast enough to show Makoto just how much he felt the same; Those tears had no right to desecrate Makoto's once joyful face. But Haru could not describe the utter extent of how much he loved the boy before him with words. It was something much deeper; It was written into the very fiber of his entire being. Haru never was one who had a way with words.

But that's okay, because Makoto understands; He always understands.

Haru cupped Makoto's quivering jaw and pressed their lips together silencing the brunette's whimpering.

Makoto instinctively wrapped his arms around the raven's torso before his brain could even register what was happening. All he knew was that Haruka Nanase was kissing him, and it felt like the most natural thing in the world. All traces of uncertainty and despair seemed to have been replaced with Haru's calming presence. His lips meshed and dipped with Haru's soft ones, following his lead.

When they finally broke apart, it was Makoto staring with green doe eyes. "H-Haruka?" It had been a long time since Makoto had called him by that name. It was reserved for moments like these; It was only acceptable in moments of utmost love and joy, and it was only to be said by Makoto.

Haru's face was almost entirely consumed by a red veil traveling from the tips of his ears all the way down his neck. Haru, obviously feeling the heat, huffed and looked down.

The adorable sight made something in Makoto's chest tighten and he captured Haru in a hug, complete with neck-nuzzling, hair-petting, and forehead kisses. Haru didn't protest at all, in fact, leaned into each tender touch and settled his head comfortably against Makoto's shoulder. Heavy lids closed over his blue eyes, and the warmth was making him sleepy.

"Should we go to bed, Haru-chan?" Cooed Makoto's soft voice.

Haru lazily nodded and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck.

"Is that a hint?" Makoto giggled slightly.

Haru nodded once again, smiling a cute, sleepy smile.

The brunette cradled the smaller boy to his chest, picked him up, and carried him to bed.

Makoto turned off the lights and climbed into bed with Haru, whose face was now a dark shade of pink.

"Haru-chan is blushing!" Makoto pointed out cheerfully, reaching out to stroke his pink cheeks.

Haru ducked his head under the covers in embarassment. "Makooo." He whined.

Makoto gently pulled Haru closer until they were face to face.

"I need to tell you something..." Haru said.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Makoto lulled, wondering what kind of reaction the nickname would elicit. He was not disappointed when Haru's blush intensified.

"Me too..." Haru said quietly.

"What?"

"I do too, y-you know..." He continued.

Makoto still didn't understand.

"Oi, don't make me spell it out for you!" Haru sunk under the covers.

The taller boy blinked. "I... Honestly don't understand."

Haru slowly uncovered himself with flaming cheeks, and took a deep breath. "Makoto, I... I love you too."

The realization of Haru's words finally struck a chord in Makoto and his green eyes lit up. "Haru-chan!" He exclaimed and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, leaving kisses all over his face.

Haru tucked his head against his best friend- and boyfriend's chest. "Goodnight, Makoto." He tilted his chin up to give him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Haruka. Happy Valentine's Day." Makoto whispered. He pulled Haru closer and kissed the top of his head, making the smaller boy smile a bit.

Haru supposed this Valentine's Day wasn't _too_ bad.


End file.
